


Nanami's Memorable Massage

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Massage, Mindfuck, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Tickling, Whole Lotta Kink lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: There's a lot of perks to working in a massage parlour: the big one being how hands on you can get with the clientele! The perk of working in a shady, back-alley massage parlour is that you can get as intimate or experimental as you like without oversight.So, when cute little Chiaki walks through your door, you decide to have some serious fun with her.





	Nanami's Memorable Massage

You’re just finishing the clean-up from your last client when the next walked in. The front desk needed to give you a bit more warning, especially given how often your sessions tended to run over. Still, there's nothing apparently out of place: the candles are all lit, filling the room with a dim orange light and the scent of pomegranates; the table’s sheets have been changed with a fresh one from the cupboard off to the side, and all the flowers and little ‘exotic’ decorations on the walls have been properly arranged. Your own cramped little tropical paradise, stuffed into the back room of massage parlour down a shady little alley.

You give your client a broad smile and tried your best not to whistle in awe. She was an absolute cutie! A little short, but by no means petite, with big pink eyes that seem to be somewhere between a soft smile and half asleep. Greyish-pink hair floats down to just above her shoulders and bobbed with each little head movement, a small 8-bit spaceship pinned on one side. Her hoodie is baggy, but the white shirt underneath is clearly straining to contain her chest. White thighs flash from out under her skirt and thigh-high socks. Good god, they’re digging into the soft skin…

“Hey…” She says, “This is the place for the massage, right?”

“Yeah, yeah!” You say, tearing your eyes off her body, “I just have to get a few things ready. Have a seat, please.”

She drops an adorable little cat backpack by the door and hops onto the table while you thumb through your schedule. 

“Miss… Nanami, right? Do you mind if I call you Chiaki?”

“Sure.” She rubs at one of her eyes with her sleeve. “Sorry… I spent too much time gaming last night. It’s not going to be a problem if I fall asleep, right?”

“Happens all the time.” You say. Which is true, it does happen an awful lot. Just not in your particular parlour. After all, you tend to be a little more... active with your clients. Speaking of… you glance over at the little tin you have tucked away to one side. The owner of the building doesn’t care what goes on so long as the cops don’t get called. And strictly speaking, you’ve never done anything illegal. You always ask permission first. “Hey, I might be a bit. Do you want something to eat in the meantime?”

“Huh?” Chiaki cocks her head.

You pry open the tin and offer her a cookie. “You don’t have to if you’re not hungry, but a lot of my clients find they get a lot more relaxed on a full stomach.”

She seems to consider them for a moment, before taking one out and munching on it. You leave the tin beside her and make yourself look busy, pulling out bottles of oils from beneath the wooden table. It usually only takes a short while for things to take effect.

“Is this your first time?” You ask, looking over your shoulder.

“Mhmm.” She nods. She reaches for another cookie, idly kicking her legs off the edge of the table. “One of my friends said I should. They’re worried that I slouch too much, I think…”

“Well, we’ll find out soon, won’t we?” You give her another smile. The signs are already starting to show; there’s a flush of colour in her cheeks, and her knees are closed tightly together. By the time she’s finished the second cookie, her breath is just a little laboured. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah… it’s just a little hot in here, is all.” Chiaki says, blinking like she’d just fallen out of a daydream.

“Ah, sorry. The candles make it kind of stuffy.” Time to see just how much the cookies’ special ingredient is affecting her. “If you’re too hot, you could always strip down.”

“Huh?”

“Well, I need you to do it anyway for the massage.”

“Oh… okay.” She rubs her eye again, her breath heavy and slow. Her hoodie hits the floor beside the table, and her fingers start moving down her shirt. As much as you want to stare, you force yourself to look away. You have to stay professional. For now, at least. “Like this?”

You turn around and again have to stop your jaw from dropping. The best way to describe her body is ‘soft.’ Plump, full breasts heave on her chest with each breath, her nipples hard and pointed. Her stomach lacks definition, instead being a cute thing with little love handles either side. You can still see the red line on her thick thighs where her socks were digging in.

Either she’s completely innocent, or the cookies are working better than expected, given she hasn’t yet asked you for a modesty towel.

“Great! Just lay yourself down, and we can get started,” You say, your hands twitching with anticipation.

Chiaki does as she’s told, settling across the padded table on her stomach. She shifts for a few moments, her ample chest clearly making it hard to get comfortable. You pour a small pool of lily-scented oil into your palm, rubbing it across your hands before getting to work.

She squeaks a little on first contact –the oil is pretty cold, after all- but you’re very, very good at what you do, so soon the only noises she’s making are long, contented moans. Your hands glide over her soft skin, kneading into the muscles of her shoulders and lower back. A few patches flush a bright red, and you smile to yourself; the cookies weren’t the only thing dosed with an aphrodisiac. You can feel the oil's effects on your palms, making them tingle with a warmth that slowly spreads up your arms, but Chiaki is getting it across her whole body. You’ve heard it described as being like you’re burning their inhibitions away until they’re relaxed, limp, and unbearably horny.

You slide your hands further down, briefly brushing over her fat rump to work on her thighs. She wiggles as you do, her hips barely restrained as the oil works its magic. Given how quickly she was affected before, you decide to try your luck and slide slowly back up to her arse. It jiggles as you work, the plush flesh threatening to swallow up your fingers as you squeeze and knead. Her moaning gets just a little louder, just a little more… needy. Desperate. 

You give her arse a little smack, and she trembles, her thighs twitching and her hips bucking as her cunt drips. Time to get just a bit bolder.

“This next bit is going to feel… intimate. If you want me to stop, just say so, okay?”

She nods quickly, squirming beneath your touch. Even if she knows this isn’t part of the massage, it’s clear she doesn’t care anymore. Her skin must be burning, her pussy aching. You slather your hands in lotion and gently run a finger around her anus, slowly pushing inside up to the first knuckle. And then next, and the next, each one forcing out a louder whimper from her. She’s tight, but you have more than enough time to work her hole. And with the lotion being so much more powerful from the inside…

One finger, two fingers, three fingers… it doesn’t take long before you have her nice and loose, her hips rolling with each gentle moan you tease out of her. You pull your fingers out, climbing atop the sturdy table and giving your cock a nice thick coating of lotion, flooding your body with the same tingling heat that must be debilitating Chiaki. A quick bit of repositioning, mounting the table with your head hovering just above hers, and your tip is poking ever so slightly into her.

“This might feel a little weird at first,” You whisper, “but if you stay nice and relaxed, I promise it’ll feel good.”

You’re not even sure she’s paying attention anymore. You slowly work yourself in, inch by inch, pushing in and pulling out gently as her arse stretches to fit you. Chiaki’s eyes are rolled up in her head, her mouth open and her breath shallow. You give her arse a few slow, experimental thrusts while your hands rub the oil into her neck and shoulders, occasionally slipping down to give her breasts a squeeze. Propping yourself on your elbows, you lick your lips and slam down into her.

It doesn’t take long for the room to be filled with the sound of your hips smacking against her plump, jiggling arse. You hiss and groan as her tight hole squeezes your cock. She’s bucking up against you like she’s begging you to fuck her, her whole body quivering. Maybe you’ve stumbled upon her weak spot by accident. Then again, given how hopped up on love-drug she is, she would probably get this way from you breathing on her. A sudden gasp escaped you as she clamps around your cock, a strangled moan escaping her as her thighs tense and her hips shudder. Her once-limp arms are gripping the side of the table, her eyes closed as she squeaks.

Definitely a weak spot, you think with a smile as you give her one last thrust.

All the pressure built up inside you explodes out, flooding her tight arse as waves of pleasure rip up your shaft. You roll your hips to coax a few more spurts out of you, your shaking hands pressing down on Chiaki’s shoulders to hold yourself up. You briefly wonder if you’re hurting her, but then she presses against your hips with a little whimper. Poor thing is still horny.

“There,” you say, sliding out of her, “That felt good, didn’t it?”

Chiaki mumbles, rubbing at her eyes. Well, that’s a hit to your self-confidence. You drop off the table, peeling your sweat-soaked clothes off your body. A light smack on her reddening arse and she mewls, twitching on the table and bringing a little smirk to your face.

“We should get you into the shower.”

“Shower…?” She says, sitting up.

“Well, you’re all sweaty, aren’t you? We can’t continue the massage if you’re like this.”

“Continue?” That perks her up; her breath catches slightly, her cheeks reddening and her thighs squeezing tighter together. There’s still a lot of aphrodisiac in her, and it’s going to take a lot to burn it.

If you let her burn it all off, of course.

You give her a smile and gesture towards a door in the side of the room. “You do what it to continue, right?”

“Y-yeah… I think…” She slides off the table and nearly falls over, her legs weak and trembling. When you take her by the arms to steady her and guide her towards the door, it feels like her skin is burning up. Something other than sweat or cum drips down her thighs. She doesn’t even react to your cheeky groping: if anything it feels like she melts into it. By the time you get to the actual shower –the white tiles and sterile smell a far cry from the tropical paradise outside- you’re openly squeezing her chest and arse, and she’s a mewling mess in your hands.

She looks better wet, you decide as the water drips over her curves. Chiaki’s ample breasts spill out of your palms. Her pale skin is smooth, the flesh soft and plush and her nipples hard enough to cut glass. Just the lightest touch is enough to make you crave more and to make her breath hitch and her body shiver. You brush over her sensitive nubs with your thumbs as you squeeze and knead her chest, watching the flesh jiggle as you let them go only to scoop them up a second later. Chiaki practically melts back into you, your warm, wet bodies sliding against one another.

Making sure your cock is clean you grab her by the hips and slip it between her thighs. She’s not a tall girl so you can angle it enough that your tip brushes along her soaked folds with each gentle thrust against those shapely legs. You trace circles over her stomach with one hand while the other returns to her breast. A little thrill runs through you with each little gasp or squeak you tease out of her. She’s like putty in your hands.

“Enjoying yourself?” You whisper in her ear as the hand on her stomach slides down to brush over her clit. She can’t even get her answer out, shuddering and whimpering at your touch.

“Is this part of the massage…?” Chiaki pants.

“Oh, yeah. Of course.”

“So you do this to everyone?”

“Only if they want me to. Should I keep going?” You run circles around her clit with your finger.

“A-ah!” She bites her lip. “Yeah… it’s nice, I think…”

“Just nice?” You rub harder, grinning as she shakes. You squeeze her breast just a little firmer, brushing your lips over her shoulder. You pump your cock between her thighs faster, her legs squeezing together as you press against her hot cunt. “You know… there are a few special massages I can do for you. Do you want to give them a try?”

“Special?”

“Very special.”

Chiaki whimpers as you pull your fingers away from her clit. Her hips buck into the water from the shower, her whole body burning up under your touch. You can’t even begin to imagine how it must feel for her; the constant throb of arousal over her body, the constant need and the sheer delight of each and every touch. And, of course, the frustration of denial.

She nods quickly, scrunching up her eyes and mewling as you give her clit just one more brush with your hands.

You both step out of the shower –her a lot shakier than you- and you hand her a towel. She almost looks like she’s going to cum just from padding the water off her body. The warm tingle of the aphrodisiac oil on your hands makes your own body warm up quickly, your cock twitching back into full hardness.

“H-hey… what’re you going to do now?” She asks.

“Well, I’ve done your back. So it’s only fair that I make sure everything on the front is nice and relaxed too, right?” You emphasise the word ‘relaxed.’ She responds how you thought she would; a catch in her breath and a flush in her cheeks.

Chiaki lies back, her chest heaving with each breath. She shudders at the first touch of the cold oil on her skin; gasps as you brush over her breasts again until they’re shining in the candlelight. Part of you just wants to slide up the table and fuck them: convince her that your cum is a face-mask or something, and just titfuck until you blow all over her. You could probably get away with it. But you don’t want to overdo it just yet. There are still a few things you want to do to her hyper-sensitive body. 

Down, down and over her stomach, running circles about her navel. Almost everything about her is so soft you can’t help but press and knead her body. As you move over her thick thighs again they squeeze together; harder the closer you get to her dripping cunt. You inch your fingers closer to her pussy, and she shivers, a little groan escaping her as you slide down to her calves.

You take your hands off her, and she whines.

“Ah, ah,” you say, “Stay there. You’re supposed to be relaxing.”

Her fingers twitch like she wants to start fondling her own oiled body. Your hands and cock are throbbing with chemical warmth from the oil, but he’s had several doses. You take another bottle from your cabinet and pour out a pool of thick lotion. This one is a little different to the others.

“What’s that for…?” Chiaki asks as you stand over her.

“It’s an important part of the massage,” You say. It’s not really a lie; it’s important for what you want to happen to those fat tits of hers. “It's going to feel weird at first.”

“Like what you did to me earlier?”

“Exactly. And you remember how good that felt, right?”

She nods, putting her hands by her side as her hips wriggle and her thighs grind against one another. Chiaki hisses as you start rubbing the lotion into her chest. It doesn’t take long before the milky white fluid begins to seep into her skin, her nipples growing harder and firmer with each brush of your fingers.

“That’s it… it should feel like a gentle pressure,” You say with a smile, “like something wonderful is building up inside you.”

You swear her chest seems to swell up as you rub and grope. Chiaki’s hands creep between her thighs, but you smack them away with a little tut. You can’t have her interrupting, can you? Slow squeezes and gentle kneading sent her wild; pushing her chest upwards, arching her back as you tease moan after moan out of her burning body. You change your technique, growing harsher and harder as you tug at her nipples and heft her jugs. It isn’t long before it looks less like a massage and more like you’re trying to milk her.

Because you are.

“What does the cow say?” You mutter half-jokingly.

“Moo…” Chiaki moans. The first few drops of milk begin to bead on her nipples, quickly being brushed away by your fingers and worked into her pale skin.

“That’s it… feel all your worries and stress leak out of you.”

In about a minute the drops have turned to a small, but steady stream of white milk leaking out of her. You smack her hands away from her cunt again and latch your mouth around one of her nipples. The oil and lotion don’t taste great, but it’s worth it to swallow down a few mouthfuls of her sweet milk. She grabs your head and holds you there as you suckle. She squeals and moans and begs when you flick your tongue around the overly sensitive nub, a free hand tugging at the other nipple until your fingers become slippery.

“Hey… c-can you, um…?” Chiaki whines, bucking her hips upward.

“Hmm?”

“That thing you did earlier… a-ah… I kind of want it again... I think.”

You consider it. On the one hand, the thought of pounding her arse again makes your cock rock fucking hard. On the other, you’re curious to see how long you can keep her on edge. And how much more she can take before the raw pleasure and denial break her mind completely. She’s already groaning and begging for your cock –if not in those exact words- but imagine pushing her further. Upping the desperation until she’s little more than a cock drunk, horny slut. Now that makes you twitch harder. Besides, there’s one last thing you want to exploit about her body.

You pull away from her leaking breasts and, before her wandering hands can even think about pleasuring her, you grab her wrist and pull out the special little handcuff attachment hidden under the table.

“Huh?” She tugs at the ring of leather, her curiosity distracting her long enough for you to get the other wrist locked in. “What’re you doing?”

“Just a bit of preparation,” you say as you tie her legs in a spread-eagle position.

“I don’t think this is part of the massage…”

Oh, this is what tipped her off? You check to make sure the restraints are tight, walking your fingers up her leg as you move past the table. If there’s any fear at all its clearly being overridden by arousal; her skin prickles at the slightest touch, as if your fingertips are delivering shocks to her. Her hips buck, her whole body squirming against the restraints as she desperately seeks any sort of stimulation. She still has milk dripping down her chest.

Chiaki flinches a little as you pull a needle out from a drawer. You give it a little flick, the pink liquid inside free of bubbles. You have to be very careful, and not just in finding the right vein to poke; this stuff is highly concentrated. You’ve never used it before, so you have no idea just how sensitive she’s going to get.

She whimpers as you slowly inject it into her neck. You shush her gently, wiping away the little drop of blood with a cotton pad. Her breath quickens; short and sharp like she can’t quite get enough air. You can almost see the heat moving through her veins, spreading across her flushed body. Filling her far past the limits of her arousal. Her eyes roll back and her whole body tenses, a sharp whine escaping her. You try walking your fingers down her leg again, and she outright moans. A smile can’t help but break out across your face as you make your way down to the foot of the table, to where her legs are futilely trying to kick free from their restraints. She gives you a pleading, desperate look down with those big pink eyes. You reach up as if to stroke her legs.

And then immediately tickle the soles of her feet.

Chiaki thrashes on the table, wracked by a mix of screaming and laughing as you tease her sensitive body. You’ve barely touched her, and already she’s a mess. Soft and slow you go at first, giving her just enough lee-way to catch her breath before you madly tickle her again. You swear she’s going to inch the table around with how hard she’s moving. Every movement is making her soft curves jiggle, the glistening oil catching the light perfectly. A few stray drops of milk go flying as you hit her with a particularly long burst.

“S-stop it!” she laughs, “Please! I can’t-!”

“Can’t what?” You tease.

Her response is lost amidst a giggle fit as you attack both her feet at once. Tears start to stream down her face. Chiaki struggles to catch her breath as she writhes against the leather cuffs. You give her a moment of peace, walking just a little further up the table as she pants and tries to hold back her twitching and laughing.

“Having fun?” You ask.

“No… no more…”

“But I’m just getting started.” And with that, you tickle her sides. Immediately her back arches and she screams, cackling madly as your fingertips nibble away at her resistance. She can’t pull away; can’t escape your torture. Over and over you turn her into a shrieking mess of laughter, watching her struggle for any sort of composure. Her whole body must be screaming with the sensation. Begging for release after you’ve been teasing her for so long.

“Please!” She begs through the tears of laughter, “Please, please! H-haha! I’ll do anything you want!”

“Anything?” You ask.

“Yes! Heeheehee! J-just stop it!”

“I’m not sure I believe you.” You almost sing it as you reach down to the cuffs on her legs, still keeping one hand at her side.

“Please!” Her whine is long and drawn out.

You let your hand move away from her side for a second or two. You watch the look of relief cross her face, and in an instant your hands are attacking her ribs; brushing lightly over each little ridge with the tips of your fingers. You can’t help but laugh with her as she shakes her head and begs you to stop. Up and up your hands go, right into her armpits. Her thrashing grows more and more desperate.

“Oh? Did I find your weak spot?” You tickle her armpits harder. She shakes her head, trying to bite her lips shut, but another burst of mad giggling escapes.

“N-not there!”

You try her hip bones, giving the love handles a little squeeze while you’re there. Her protests are drowned out by her laughter. Then it’s back up to under her arms, working your fingertips into every tight little nook to find the most sensitive spots. She tries to squeeze her arms against her torso to block your assault, but you just move back down to her waist or to her feet again until she relents. Over and over you dance your fingers across her soft body, leaving her in a near constant state of laughter.

“No!” She pants, “N-no fair!”

“You’re having fun, aren’t you?”

“Please, please, please!” She thrusts her hips upwards. “I-I can’t keep going! You’re going to break me!”

“That was the plan.” You release her legs from the cuffs, and before she even has a moment to react, you’ve pushed her knees up against her chest. There’s a brief moment of confusion on her face. And then you slam your cock into her dripping wet cunt.

She screams, her eyes rolling back in her head. Chiaki’s back arches and her hips buck against you as her cunt ripples with spasms. She clamps around you, her whole body twitching with raw pleasure as you push deeper and deeper inside. But you pay her orgasm no mind; you’re barely balls deep before you pull out and slam back in. Over and over you pound at her even as she cums on your shaft. The table creaks beneath you, her tongue lolls out of her mouth, her screams turn to strangled moans and gasps.

Her cunt feels amazing; so wet and tight, almost silky. You fuck her through the aftershocks, revelling in the sensation of her pussy milking your cock, and almost immediately afterwards the whole thing starts again, another orgasm washing over her. There’s so much love drug in her system that you could probably bring her to climax over and over, for as long as you wanted. Chiaki’s eyes have glazed over, her body limp as she drools and leaks all over the massage table. You grin and growl as you fuck her like an animal. You can almost see her brain leak out of her cunt as another strong shudder makes her tug at her restraints.

The aphrodisiac in your own body makes every sensation all the more intense, but that’s more curse than blessing. You’ve not gone long before you can feel the pressure at the base of your cock building; racing up and threatening to finish. But she’s too fucking good for you to stop. The mindless expression of bliss on her face, the jiggling of her breasts, the spasms of delight wracking her body… even without the drug, you wouldn’t last long. With a sharp sucking of breath, you bury yourself to the hilt in her, pleasure ripping up your cock as you pump her full of your cum. It's more intense than before. Stronger, larger. And it feels fucking heavenly.

You let her legs go, and they flop inelegantly either side of you. She’s completely out of it; her greyish hair tussled, her body shiny with oil and sweat, her cheeks flushed bright red. You wave your hands in front of her face, and her expression doesn’t change in the slightest. Even giving her milky breast a hard squeeze doesn’t get more than a little mewl of pleasure out of her.

“Chiaki?” you ask, giving her cheek a gentle pat. “Are you still there?”

She just lays there and pants. You roll your hips experimentally, pushing your cock ever-so-slightly in and out of her, and immediately her legs curl around your waist. She’s barely squeezing at all, but you quickly get the message; she wants more and more of your cock. You’re more than happy to oblige. You give her a few long, slow, teasing thrusts and her body seems to move on auto-pilot.

In retrospect, you might have overdone the drug just a little bit. Still, it can’t be all bad. At least now you have a new ‘assistant.’ One who might be more than willing to let you try new techniques on.


End file.
